Shamrock Bottom
by Sterwolf59
Summary: What do you do if your oldest friend says they love you? -sequel to "Say Yes, Please" Celtic Thunder but I have to put this in Glee- Rated M for language and violence
1. Part 1

(Jason Mitchell is a character I made up and is not real, but Cameron Mitchell is a real person. This chapter is from Emmett's point of view.)

The glass of the window reflected the rain and I watched the grey storm clouds swirled and curve their way around the plane. Me' seatbelt was fastened tightly around me' waist and me' knuckles were white from clunching the arm rests. The plane was experiencing turbulence again for the fifth time in about two hours, and it was honestly starting te' scare me really bad. I closed me' eyes and I couldn't shake that image of his text:

to: Emmett From: Cameron Em, I get it. Don't worry about trying justify, your straight. Not that thats a bad thing,but just so you know I love you

The plane shook again and I almost had a heart attack as I opened me' eyes again. I hated flying, always have, but I needed te' get te' Seattle, Cameron was there because he moved in with his older brother who was a doctor at the local hospital. I probably typed thousands off different texts trying te' explain that I was in love with him te' and I wanted te' be with him te', but no matter how many I typed no truely said what I needed te'. So after a long talk with Ryan and Keith I realized I just needed te' go te' him and tell him in person. It killed me not being able te' talk te' me' best friend, but I managed slowly. Cameron had been me' best friend for most of me' entire life, even though he lived in America and I lived in Ireland. "Emmett, ye' alright?" Keith asked as he looked over at me with a sleeping Damian on his shoulder.  
"I hate planes. How the hell is he still sleepin'?" I asked a little bit of contempt for damian's peace as I looked at him.  
"He was really tired." Keith chuckled very softly "I think its cute when he sleeps." He smiled down at his boyfriend. I rolled me' eyes but I did smile. Keith and Damian were also going te' Seattle because they were going te' see an old friend of theirs named, Paul. All the members of Celtic were on leave because Phil coulter decided te' give us a break for two month since our last christmas concert in New York (about a month ago) went so well.  
"Excuse me passengers this is your captain speaking, we are approaching Seattle air space we will begin our descent soon we should be there in about ten minutes." The captain said over the intercomm. I took a deep breath as I felt a bit of relief knowing we were almost there, meanwhile Keith gently rustled Damian's hair and cooed him awake. After the eternity of waiting for people te' get off the plane and another forever te' get our suitcases we finally found our way te' the lobby of the airport. All three of us skimmed the crowd so that try and find Paul, we knew we found him when we saw a huge sign that read 'Damian Mcginty' in HUGE pink sparkley letters. Damo lightly blushed as we followed the overly bright sign till we found Paul.  
"Ye' jerk!" Damian said as Paul dropped the sign and gave him a bear hug that looked like it could break his poor thin as a twig body.  
"It's because I love ye' so much." Paul spun him around once and Keith laughed deeply as I couldn't help but smile. "I see ye' still have a surfer boy toy." Paul set Damo down and turned te' face the 'boy toy'.  
",and I see ye'r still old as ever." Keith smiled as the two embraced in a brotherly friendship. Keith and Damian once told me that when they first told Paul about their relationship he was completely shocked and didn't talk for a whole five minutes (long time for him I guess?), and ever since Paul's been slaggin' on Keith when he got the chance.  
"It's Emmett, right?" Paul said pulling away from Keith and streched a hand towards me.  
"umm..yeah." I took his hand and shook it firmly, expecting for him te' let me go, but instead he pulled me into a light hug.  
"Ye'r staying with us, right?" I was taken off gaurd by Paul's question. I guess I didn't really think about where I would be staying while I was in Seattle. "I wouldn't want te' be a bother." "Oh please, ye' are a friend of Keith and Damo's so ye'r a friend of mine te', and me' friends stay with me while they are in town" Paul smiled and then lead all of us te' his car. Damian claimed the front passenager seat as Keith and I were forced te' the back seat. "So Emmett why are ye' in Seattle, Damo didn't say a whole lot."  
Damian looked back at me while Paul kept his eyes on the pavement, Keith turned on his phone and was messing with his settings.  
"Well, his name's Cameron-" I looked down at me' hands as I followed Keith's example and turned on me' phone.  
"A guy?" Paul was looking at me through the rearview mirror and I could see one of his eyebrows slightly cocked upward.  
"Yeah, he should live near the hospital, because his brother is a doctor there."  
"What's his last name?" Paul asked turning his eyes back te' the road ahead as we left the airport parking lot.  
"His brother is Jason Mitchell?" I said as me' phone seemed not te' get any messages. Clearly Cameron didn't want te' text me, hence why I haven't heard from him in weeks since his last text.  
"Jay? Is he tall and kinda lanky with blonde hair?"  
"Yeah, both him and his little brother."  
"I know the older one."Paul said and Damian looked at him in shock, I couldn't help but do the same, what were the odds? "Yeah, Jay is a friend who lives a couple doors down from me. Are ye' sure his brother lives with him though?" "That's what he told me." A sudden shock of nerves ran through me, Cameron wouldn't lie te' me, would he? Damian took over the conversation and Keith joined in as I turned te' look out the window, the rain seemed te' fall in slow motion then ran down the glass like syrup on a rock. I closed me' eyes and felt the cold glass against me' hair, Damian laughed at something Paul said and the sound echo'd in the car. Sooner then expected we were there te' Paul's house. It was nice and larger then expected, with two stories and it was nestled between two equaly nice homes.  
"Ye' live here?" Keith asked as we got out of the car and starting getting our things out of the trunk of the car.  
"No, close friend owns this house, she is letting me leave here while I'm in town."  
",And we're allowed te' as well?" I couldn't help but asked as I closed the now empty trunk.  
"Don't worry I asked." Paul smiled warmly. Me' mind wasn't completely there as Paul took us through the house. The impending reunion with Cameron was heavy on me' mind. We ended in the kitchen ,and I sat at the small island while Paul began making dinner.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower real quick, is that alright?" Damian inquired as he looked te' Paul.  
"Sure go ahead." Paul smiled as he pulled food out of the refrigerator.  
"I'm gonna go take our things up." Keith said with a sly smile as he slipped out of the room.  
"So tell me more about him."Paul said after Keith was upstairs. "After a long flight I'm sure Damo's going te' 'accidentaly' break the shower and need Keith's help so we have a little time." He and I chuckled we both knew he was right.  
"Well, I met him when I was little, see me' dad was a traveling-" I contuined the story and Paul was listening closely as he went around the kitchen preparing the food, after a while I got up and helped him as I finished me' story."-then he sent me a text saying he was in love with me." "What did ye' say?"  
"What could I say?" I grabbed the oversized salad bowel and set it on the dining room table. "I didn't text back, thats why I'm here I have te' tell him in person."  
",and what will ye' say?" Paul grabbed four plates and we began setting the silverwear and plates with cups around the table acordingly.  
"I want te' say that I love him te',but..." I looked at the floor "We can't work. I'm not going te' give up Celtic Thunder for him, but...the idea of him with someone else." I tighten me' knuckles around the chair.  
"After dinner I'll go over te' Jay's and find out if he is Cameron's elder brother and see if I can get ye' guys a moment alone. Trust me dude ye' need it. I do have a question though. Ye' said ye' were only pen-pals with him up until last year when Damo had his accident, why are ye' so sure ye' are in love with him?"  
"Well I..." I didn't know how te' respond. Then the stupidity of the whole situation crashed down on me. I couldn't be in love with Cameron, sure I had known him since I was a kid, and he was always in America and it wasn't till last year that I actual reconnected with him, and besides I couldn't be with Cameron I wanted te' stay in Celtic Thunder and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be allowed te' join. All these thoughts controll me completely as I sat down and found fascination with keeping the Fork and Knife in line then un-aligning them.  
"Emmett, can ye' go get Damo, and Keith. Dinners ready." I nodded slowly and him seemed te' be thinking te' himself. I was hesitated walking up the stairs, because I was listening te' see if I could get any ques on what they were doing. I couldn't hear any water running so I assumed they were out of the shower. I knocked four times, loudly, but after not getting a reply I knocked again.  
"Guys, time for dinner." I lightly gripped the doorknob, turned it with the lightest care and slowly pushed open the door ready te' close it at the slightest sound of shock. Once the door was fully open I saw Keith laying on the center of the bed with nothing but his white boxers with shamrocks on them with one arm behind his head and another arm around Damian who laid on his chest wearing nothing but a pair of grey boxer-briefs. They were both out cold (sleeping, of course). How the hell could Damian still sleep after sleeping most of the plane ride here? A soft breeze blew in through the window and made Damian shiver lightly, and Keith by reflex held Damian a bit tighter as he snuggled next te' the surfer for warmth. I couldn't help but smile, they were perfect for each other plain and simple. I quietly walked over te' the window and shut it quietly and pulled a blanket of the floor that they for some reason ripped off the bed, and gently covered them. I thought I heard Keith say something but by the time I got te' the door he was snoring lightly.  
"They're sleepin', and I kinda don't wanna wake 'em." I said as I re-entered the kitchen.  
"But I made all this food?" Paul lightly gestured te' the table.  
"Sorry." I shruged as I began te' feel a little bit bad for him. "I guess they did sleep on the way here-" and I was about te' turn on me' heels but Paul stopped me.  
"It's alright I made a call while ye' were upstairs, and we have two more people coming anyway." Me' eyes met his as I had te' ask.  
"Who?"  
"Well, I found out ye' were right Cameron is living here in Seattle so I invited him and his older brother over for dinner." Paul shrugged as he seemed not te' understand the gravity of what he just said. "When will they-" But as if they heard me, a low knock came from the front door.  
"Remember they live only a few doors down." He shrugged and smiled as he brushed past me. I could feel me' heart racing underneath me' chest and I didn't know what te' do. I wanted te' talk te' Cameron, but what would I say te' him? Especially in front of his brother? I slowly turned as I heard the front door open and then there they were.  
"Emmett, Hey dude." Jason said as he shook me' hand and pulled me' into a small hug. Jason had a light southern American accent but not heavy enough te' effect the way he talked. "Haven't seen you since granny died in LA. How've you been?" Jason wasn't fond of his grand parents so he didn't completely care about honoring them once they were dead.  
"I've been alright. Ye'?" I asked out of common curtosy, almost terrified te' look at the person I knew was standing right behind him.  
"Can't complain, this little squirt-" He backed up a little bit and pulled Cameron under his arm into me' sight "-has a girlfriend now." I could feel me' heart stop as me' jaw dropped. I slowly looked into Cameron's eyes and could feel me' legs get weak instantly. Girlfriend? Cameron looked at me with a sorrow expression. I'm te' late. The thought stormed through me' head loud as thunder in a metal can. The moment took forever te' pass as I just stared into Cameron's eyes and he stared back, Paul eventualy mentioned food and Jason realesed Cameron and both, Paul and Jason, went into the kitchen. Cameron and I just stared at each other in complete silence and neither of us could start talking.  
"Her name's Macy..." That was the first sentence he decided te' say te' me.  
"Pretty name." That was the only thing I could think te' say. "Damian and Keith wanted te' vist Paul so I figure I could spare some time before I went back te' Ireland te' vist me' family..." I lied smoothly as I felt tears trying te' fight their way out into the open. He was with someone, I couldn't ruin his happiness I couldn't tell him I felt the same way for him that he said he felt for me. Beside Paul said it himself, I have only been his pen-pal why could I think I love him? I smiled and gently hugged him and it felt like a knife was plungged deep into me' heart. "I'm happy for ye'." That wasn't a lie, not in the least, but I do wish he was happy with me. "Cam I-"  
"Ye' boys comin'?" Paul shouted from the dining room and before I could respond a loud shout came from the stairs to upstairs.  
"PAUL, DAMN IT, YE' JUST RUINED THE MOMENT WHEN EMMETT WAS ABOUT TE' SAY THAT HE WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Keith's voice was loud and it almost gave me a heart attack apparently when I left their room they were awake. "That would be funny if Cam was gay, but he's straight and he just got a girlfriend." Jason walked back into the room responding te' the random voice as Keith and Damian came from the stairs into sight fully dressed. Keith chuckled lightly and looked at me with a confused look in his eyes.  
"Oh Keith, Damian, this Jason Cameron's older brother." I introduced them as Cameron went te' stand next te' his brother, both Cameron's and me' cheeks were slightly red at the thought of what Keith said. The shook hand and began talking about how they knew Paul, I keep the corner of me' eye on Cameron while I pretended te' be listenin' te' what they were saying. Dinner went by in a similar manner. Cameron and I didn't look at eachother much and avoided talkin' te' eachother as much as possible. Damian and Cameron seemed te' hit it off well and they talked as Paul, Keith, and Jason talked on the other side of the table. Everybody seemed avoiding talking about Cameron's girlfriend no matter how many times Jason tried te' bring it up. Finally after dinner had ended Jason was the first one te' talk as his pager went haywire.  
"Awww damn, I gotta go ,apparently if you work at a hospital they need you to work at random times." Jason shruged as he got up. "Well, thanks for dinner Paul. It was great to meet you guys I hope we get to hang out a bit more before you leave."  
"Of course." Damian said as him and Cameron got up.  
"Yeah, absolutely sounds fun." Keith and I follow their examploe and followed Cam and Jason te' the front door. They left without a big scene except with 'good byes' and 'see ye' soons'. Once Damian, Keith, Paul, and I were back in the house Paul tugged on me' selvee.  
"Ye' alright."  
"I was te' late, he's happy and I'm not ruining that, but I'm fine." I said that phrase as if reading it from a book, because I had been saying te' me'self for the last hour and a half. Damian looked at Keith a little weary then looked back at me. "I'm sorry I'm gonna go te' bed, I don't want te' make this night seem sad for ye' guys." I gave each of them a reassuring smile and dissapeared upstairs before they could respond. I found me' room Paul said I was staying in, and found me' suicase laying on me' bed. 'I have te' thank Keith later' I thought as I laid it on the floor then threw me'self on the bed. I'm not sure why, but tears slowly trickled down me' face just as slow as the rain that contuined te' trickled down the glass while it reflected the street lights. Was I crying because of Cameron finding someone else, or was I crying because I could've missed me' only chance with him? It really didn't matter, because regardless It was about Cameron in the end. 'Stop crying ye' can't love him. Ye' know almost nothing about him.' a voice in me' head said trying te' overpower the emotions. The voice had a point I didn't know a lot about Cameron, but I did know one thing...I was in love with him, and he was in love with me. 


	2. Part 2

A day passed, then it was followed by another. I passed through time with a strange haze. I had no idea what te' do with me'self, I came here for Cameron, but clearly I god didn't want me here. They gave me me' space, and finally Damian came down on the issuse hard one day after lunch.  
"Emmett. I think ye' need te' get out." Damian put the last dish from lunch down into the sink and Keith smiled at his boyfriends boldness as he started washing the few plates.  
"What do ye' mean?" I asked leaning against the chair. I wsn't completely following the conversation so I was a little lost. I couldn't tell if he was mad or concerned, sometimes Damian was really hard te' read.  
"Ye've kinda just been sittin' here since we found out about Cameron. I am sorry for ye' dude ,but ye' need te' move on." Damo took a step toward me, nothing but caring clearly in his eyes. I opened me' mouth te' agree, but wasn't truely sure on what word Damian wanted me to say so I just nodded.

"I agree with Damian. Losing someone ye' are truely in love with, sucks but it happens I know that te' well." Paul added.  
"Who did ye' lose?" I looked puzzled as I asked mindlessly.  
"Maybe one day I'll tell ye',but today isn't that day. Today I helping ye' te' get over Cameron" Paul smiled as memories seemed te' flood his eyes.  
"Thanks, wait a minute, Paul didn't ye' say something about a great bar down town? Thats the perfect distraction. Let's go there."  
"Damo, ye'r underage." Paul said getting up from his chair with a crooked smiled plastered te' his face all traces of sadness gone.  
"No i'm not." Damian was confused as they turned te' look at eachother. I pulled me' hat from the table and gently place it on me' head.  
"In Ireland ye'r not, but in America the drinking age is twenty-one." Paul laughed as he took another step toward Damian. "Silly little baby Damo." Paul gently pinched Damian's cheek as he laughed with a stupid expression on his face while mocking Damian for only being twenty.  
"Guh hifreann leat! (Te' hell with ye'!)" Damian growled at Paul as he cussed in gaelic.  
"No,no, little baby doesn't cuss." Paul coo'd trying te' get Damian te' react. It worked. I couldn't help but laugh as somehow they ended up on the floor wrestling. I couldn't imagine that the wood floor of the kitchen would be comfortable, but neither of them seemed te' care as the wrestled and almost hit me several times. Finally after a good five-minute scarp Damian official had Paul pinned down. Keith finished the last dish and set it on a towel then turned te' watch his boy friend's glorius victory with a smirk on his face. Damian's smug grin said it all as he contuined te' hold Paul down, then Damian turned his head slightly te' look at Keith and his smug grin turned into a full smile, revealing his pretty white, striaght teeth.  
"Damo, let me up." Paul struggled but Damian just turned his attention back te' Paul.  
"Nope, not till ye' say it." Damian laughed as Keith was allmost of the floor dying with laughter. I probably would have found it funny, but I had no idea what Damian was talking about.  
"Never!" Paul shouted as he struggled more against Damian's grasp. Keith's phone rang loudly from the other room. Keith was very careful as he stepped around the tangled mess that was Paul and Damian."Fine! Damian's a man, a big strong man!" Paul shouted and I couldn't help but bend over laughing. Damian's smug grin came back with his ego shining brighter then gold as he casualy got off of Paul. Paul got up and overdramticly pretneded te' crack his back and then roughly threw his arm around Damian's neck and dragged him into the livingroom, both of them laughing heartedly. I followed them with a smile on me' face, Keith had went upstairs and Paul was messing with his phone while Damian had released himself from Paul's arm and was sitting on the couch.  
"Em, is goin' te' a bar cool with ye'? It's more of a club really." Paul asked as he dialed somebody on his phone "I don't care, sounds fun, but what about Damo?" I looked toward Damian and he just smiled.  
"Me' friend is the bartender and the club owner so I'm sure it'll be fine." Paul smiled then started te' talk te' the person he dialed. Keith came hopping back down the stairs as Paul walked back into the kitchen talking quickly into his phone.  
"George called, he says that they got the new music in and it will be ready for when we meet back up with them in Dublin." Keith crashed down on the couch next te' Damo as I nodded and took a seat on the other couch.  
"Cool, did the hint on anythin' we got?" Damian looked over at Keith as he leaned against him.  
"No, not really. Geroge said that ye' would like the songs they got for ye'." Keith smiled back as he rested his arm over the back of the couch.  
"When are we going te' meet up with them?" Damian asked, inquiring te' his boy friend.  
"Well, I was thinkin' we would stay like another week then go back te' Ireland. Is that alright with ye'?"  
"sure." Damian smiled and Paul walked back into the room.  
"Alright, so I just talked te' me' mate that owns the club and he is letting little baby Damo-" Damian shot daggers with his eyes at Paul. "into the bar tonight only. So now the next fun question, who isn't drinkin'?"  
"Why can't everyone drink?" Damian asked leaning forward on his knees.  
"Designated driver." I said lookin' in Damo's direction for a second then turning back te' Paul. "I won't drink thats fine with me."  
"No, Emmett tonight I want ye' te' relax so ye'r drinkin', and forgetting ye'r problems." Paul was stubborn on the issuse as he leaned against the frame of the door te' the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile at Paul for being so considerate.  
"I don't have te'." Keith said and Damo couldn't help but smile back at him.  
"No ye' don't have te', but Damo will be sad if his surfer boy toy is buzzed." Both Keith and Damian blushed lightly "I won't drink tonight. Besides I'm sure ye' guys will be funnier te' me if I'm sober." We all laughed and smiled. "So we'll have dinner then go yes?"  
"Sounds good te' me." I nodded.  
"Great, now until then what do ye' guys want te' do?" Paul smiled at us as he slowly slid down the arch way and was soon sitting on the floor. Keith smirked and leaned over te' Damo and whispered something in his ear that made him both blush and laugh. I didn't hear what ever he said, but apparently Paul did because he rolled his eyes as a blush spread across his cheeks. We sat in silence for a few seconds then Keith got an idea.  
"I have an idea, be right back." Keith got up from the couch and Damian almost fell over due te' him leaning on his surfer of a boyfriend. I pulled out me' phone and checked it quickly before Keith came barrelling back down the stairs a large box in his hand. The whole day had been lazy but Paul and I smiled up at Keith when we saw the picture covering the box.  
"I have another one in me' room, just so we can have two games going at once." Paul jumped up and ran up the stairs like a child. He returned in seconds with a second checker board in hand.  
"I'll play against Emmett." Paul said sitting on the ground fixing the board and pieces into the correct order, Damian and I slid on the couchs and sat across in front of our respective boards. I had never understood why Keith loved this game so much, but him and apparently Paul were both obsessed with it. We played checkers for the next hour with playfull banter. I won the first match against Paul, while Damian lost against Keith then we switched partners which I lost against Keith and Paul won against Damian but he said Paul cheated so they ended up wrestling for about ten minutes before Keith finally pulled Damian off of him. We all laughed in a strange sound of harmony as Keith sat on the couch and forced Damian on te' his lap with his arm wrapped tightly around the younger boy. I helped Paul pick up the pieces of black and red checkers that had gotten thrown about the floor in their little tussle. Then boredem re-hit us and we lounged about the floor lazily, after a while Paul got up and put the boards away and I assisted him in mindlessly cleaning the house. Time was taking forever just because we made plans later.  
"Knock, Knock!" A strong american accent came from the front room, as the front door was opened.  
"Oh hey Jason, Cameron." Keith said as I rounded the corner te' see Jason and Cameron standing at the door. Jason was staring at Keith (who still had Damian on his lap) with a confused look, Cameron was looking down at the floor not meeting me' eyes.  
"Oh...you two are...ummm..." Jason struggled with what he was seeing.  
"Yeah." Keith released Damian from his arms and stood up behind him keeping him within an arm's length. "Damian is me' boyfriend..." The room fell silent as Jason didn't know what te' think.  
"Hey, J , whatcha' need?" Paul walked into the room and tried to shatter the awkward silence between Keith and Jason, and me and Cameron.  
"Oh...umm...tonight I was going to Shamrock Bottom with Cam and wanted to know if you guys wanted to go?" He turned his eyes te' focus on Paul.  
"Oh yeah, I talked te' Matt a couple hours ago and we were gonna go after dinner."  
"Oh cool...ummm... I guess I'll see you guys there." Jason was about te' turn on the balls of his feet but Paul stopped him.  
"Hey, dude why don't ye' hang out with us for a while?" Jason was tunned by Paul's question and finally cameron looked up at me. I wanted te' tell him that it was okay that he moved on, but then his brother might question Cameron and I didn't want him te' go through that...and I don't think I could tell him that honestly.  
"I can't...I umm...actual had to go check in at the hospital. I have to make sure that I have tonight off, besides lover-boy here" He smiled back at his little brother who faked a smile back "is going to the club tonight with his girlfriend, Macy." Jason forgot the awkward moment he just experience to plunge the knife of Cameron's girlfriend through me' heart. I felt the smile I was faking start te' fall.  
"Oh well we look forward te' meeting her tonight." Damian said as he laced his hand through Keith's and pulled next te' him.  
"Yeah..." Jason noticed Damian's action and got awkward again. Cameron's eyes re-joined the ground and his shoulders slumpped. Was Cameron unhappy? Jason turned on the balls of his feet and almost knocked his little brother over. "Alright we'll see you later." I walked behind Jason and shut the door behind him, Cameron gave me one last glance under his brothers stare then was gone.  
"I hate people who are judgemental." Keith said coldly and I turned te' see Keith wasn't okay with Jason not approving of him and Damian.  
"It's alright he just didn't expect us thats all." Damian said trying te' calm him down.  
"Yeah, he's actual cool with gay guys just he wasn't expecting ye' te' be is all." Paul agree'd with Damian and I leaned against the front door.  
"ye' alright, Emmett?" Keith forgot his anger when he looked over at me and noticed that I was now sitting on the floor with me' head resting against the door.  
"She's gonna be there tonight..." I lowered me' head into me' hands. Silence feel for a minute and then Damian's voice.  
"It's gonna be fine. Ye'r gonna go te' the club tonight and enjoy ye'r self and be happy for Cameron, Okay? Thats what ye' want isn't it?" I looked up te' see Damian sitting on his feet in front of me.  
"Yeah, ye'r right." I nodded in agreement, but deep inside me' heart I was dreading the hour when I finally saw her. Then time decided te' be a bitch then and time sped forward and before I knew it we were in the car on our way there.  
The club was called Shamrock Bottom and out front it had a charming sign of a leperchaun punching a shamrock with a beer in his hand. I laughed at the irony of the place as I got out with everyone.  
"Paul! Hey mate." A friendly looking man came up and shook Paul's hand.  
"Hey, Matt. This is Keith, Damian, and Emmett." Paul introduced us and Matt greeted each of us with a friendly smile. Pleasentries were exchanged and so we were inside the club. Loud music blared from the speakers making the whole building shake violently, and making the crowd of people gathering dance like complete morons. Regardless I couldn't help but smile I loved crowds and I loved clubs. I could feel Keith excitement overflow as Damian's hand was the only thing stopping him from diving into the crowd. Matt and Paul lead us te' a little corner away from most of the people where there was a table with a wrap around couch around it. We each ordered our drinks then Damian looked over at his eager boyfriend.  
"Go ahead, don't let me stop ye'." Damian let go of Keith's hand and Keith just smiled crookedly back at him.  
"Then let's go." He said the look of evil and desire glinting in his eye.  
"Keith ye' know I can't dance." Damian responded confused, but with a smile.  
"I know, but I want te' grind the shit of me' boyfriend and make everybody jealous. By the way I'm not taking no for an answer." Keith said and before Damian could respond Keith had his arm around his shoulder and was dragging him deep into the crowd. Paul laughed te' himself then started a conversation with Matt as they went te' go get the drinks. Then Cameron showed up.  
"Damn..." I whispered out the curse as Cameron came through the door. He wore a red button-down that only was buttoned half way revealing his perfectly pale smooth chest with a pair of skin-tight grey jeans that made me almost have te' pick me' jaw up from off the ground because the jeans hugged him in the PERFECT places. His hair was messy but it was gelled upward te' give him more of a punk look, he was fuckin' hot as hell!  
"Hey, Cameron." I said once he got within hearing distance. "Where's Mary?"  
"Her name's Macy" Oh, oops me' mistake. ",and we got into a fight."  
"I'm sorry." I really shouldn't lie te' the god standing before me. "What about Jason?"  
"He'll be here in a minute." Cameron said then a type of sadness entered his eyes. Also as if on cue Jason came strolling through the door. Cameron walked away toward the bar as Paul and Matt came back with the rest of the groups'. Paul handed me mine with a smile then went over te' talk with Jason. I downed the drink in one shot, and as the hot liquid burned me' throat something Ryan said te' me rang in me' ears, 'Kiss him'. I went off toward the bar dodging several people, then I saw Cameron sitting with his back away from the crowd a beer resting in his hand. I sat on the stool next te' him and Cameron was reluctant te' look at me. I order the same kinda beer as Cam, and that caught his attention. "Have ye' been having a good time in seattle?"  
"Yeah..." Really? That was the only thing I could think of te' say? Tell him the real reason ye'r here. I tried te' forced me'self te' say it but it didn't work. I'm not sure what it was but something deep inside me' head overcame me' fear and said what I needed te'. "Cameron I lied te' ye'. I didn't just tag along with Keith and Damian..."  
"You didn't?" Cameron asked as he looked over at me.  
"No I came because of this." I reached into me' pocket and pulled out me' phone and after I found the message I showed it te' him.  
"Oh..." He found a sudden fascination with the bar in front of him.  
"Cameron, I love ye' te'." I said and at the sound of the words, a smile found me' face.  
",but Emmett...You've only ever seen me in person six times. Why do ye' think ye' love me?" Cameron looked sad again as his eyes looked deep into mine.  
"Cameron...I've asked me'self that same question a thousand times ye' know what I kept comin' up with?" I asked as I turned te' face him dead-on.  
"What?" He turned te' face me. Both hope and sorrow were warring with eachother deep in his eyes.  
"There's a reason I got on the plane. There's a reason I didn't just text ye' back. I don't completely understand what it is, but I want te' be with ye', Cameron. I thought that I didn't want te' because we would only would work if I quit Celtic Thunder, and I didn't want te' do that but...I don't care anymore. I want ye', Cam, and I will do anything te' be with ye',becuase I can not stand ye' being with somebody else without giving us a chance." I instictivly rested one of me' hands on his leg te' keep him lookin' at me. "Cameron I love ye'." He just stared at me hope winning the war in his eyes, then I just let me' body take over. I lightly gripped the back of his head and pulled him into a soft kiss that made all of time stop dead in it's tracks. The music drowned out into nothing and was replaced by the sound of me' heart and so I felt another beat. It was Cameron's heart I could hear it through the contact of out lips, the sound was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in me' entire life. I pulled back from him and opened me' eyes, he did likewise. The club slowly faded back te' us as I became aware of our surrondings, and I wished I would have noticed the person standing no more then ten feet away from us.  
"YOU FUCKING FAGOT!" Jason screamed and as I turned toward the sound a ringed hand punched me' jaw sending me from me' seat te' the floor.


	3. Part 3

The first punch hurt the worst, but by the fifth and sixith time Jason hit me, me' face was te' numb te' feel anything. I tried te' push him off me, but Jason was dedicated himself te' beating the living hell out of me. Cameron was yelling as loud as he could and tried te' pull him off me, it wasn't until Keith noticed that anybody was able te' get him off. As Keith ran through the crowd he took off his rings and slipped them into his pocket then sucker punched the crazy manic man who was on me. Damian was only a step behind me' surfer gaurdian and pulled me up and got me behind Keith before Jason had time te' recover. While Keith watched me' attacker with steel eyes, I tried te' get past Damian so I could try me' hand at beatin' the shit out him. I wasn't normaly a violent person, but when a guy just beats ye', ye' tend te' make an exception te' being peaceful. Cameron rushed over te' me' side te' help Damian hold me back as the bar tender finally realized what was going on and walked over.  
"Hey, take it the hell outside guys." The bartender glared at both Jason and Keith then gave me a special glare. We all complied, and Cam, Damo, and I followed Keith who followed Jason outside. Once we were outside, away from the people Jason slammed his hand into the first car he saw then screamed:  
"CAMERON, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! YOUR NOT A FUCKING FAGGOT I SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO PUNCH HIM TO STOP HIM!" Jason took a stride forward toward his little brother but both Keith and Damian were standing in his way. I was planted firmly next te' Cam, and that was the only thing keeping me from trying te' kill Jason. "AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE YOU FUCKING FAGGOTS!" He spat toward Keith and we could all see Keith was about te' go beserk.  
"J, They didn't do nothing!" Cameron yelled back sounded much calmmer then I was.  
"YOUR RIGHT IT WAS JUST THAT IRISH PRINCESS FUCKER!" Jason stubbed a pointing finger in me' direction with hatred.  
"Don't talk te' Emmett like that!" Cameron was slowly getting madder.  
"SO YOUR ONE OF THEM TOO! YOUR A FUCKING GIRLY FAGGOT!" Jason spat again. He took a step past Keith and was about te' shout again before Keith's hand was planted firmly into his stomach making him drop te' the ground. Keith looked like he was about te' hit him again so Damian pushed against Keith's chest until finally Keith backed up into a nearby car, surrendering te' his boyfriend.  
"Ye' need te' change ye' damn tone!" Keith hollared from his resting place on the car.  
"FUCK OFF!" Jason screamed back then turned his attention back te' Cameron. "WHAT ABOUT MACY! WHAT IS SHE GONNA THINK ABOUT YOU BEING A QUEER'S BITCH!" "JASON!" Both Matt and Paul said as they came outside clearly clueless te' what just happended. Cameron's eyes found te' the ground and I suddenly lost all me' anger and was filled with concern. Right now I just needed te' help Cameron, and I didn't care if I was developing a bruise on the side of me' face the size of Dublin. "You need to calm down" Matt was talking to Jason as I stepped in between Cameron's sight of his brother.  
"Cameron?" I tried te' make me' voice as gentle as possible. "Cameron, it's gonna be okay." I gently wrapped me' arms around him and I felt him instictivly tighten his grip around me, he hiccuped in me' arms and started crying as Jason contuined te' screamed curses and insults in our direction. Paul and Matt got Jason into a car so we couldn't hear him anymore and soon both Jason and Matt were gone and Paul, Damo, and Keith were forming a half-circle around us. "I think we should go." I said looking up at Paul. He nodded with agreement. I felt kinda bad for them, they wanted te' party and I screwed that up. "I'm sorry..." I said as we all got into Paul's car, Cameron still holding on te' me.  
"Don't worry about it the party wasn't going te' be that fun anyway, hows ye'r face? It looks pretty bad." Both Keith and Paul said in almost sync as relax me' arm on the back of the seat behind Cameron.  
"It's fine, I'm fine." Me' eyes looked down at Cameron who had stopped crying and was leaning against me. "I'm so sorry Cameron. I shouldn't have kissed ye' I knew ye'r brother was nearby and I just wasn't thinking I'm so sorry."  
"Emmett...I'm glad you kissed me." I looked down at him again and he was looking back up at me "You help me tell my brother something I never would have. He would have acting like that anyway, I'm so sorry he hit you." "What about Macy?" I'm not really sure how I remember her name but I did.  
"She knew about you, and was only dating me to help me keep my brother happy,because after you didn't respond to my message J became suspicious of me being gay." cameron looked down at his hands. ",and clearly you see how he could have responded." Cameron's eyes flew up te' me' face as fear and panic set in. "Oh my god, your face, are you okay?"  
"Don't worry about me, Cam I'm fine." I tried te' comfort him, but another tear came te' his eye.  
"I am so sorry, Emmett. I should have stopped him, I should ha-" Cameron kept babbling words I couldn't even understand, and I wanted him te' stop, but everytime I opened me' mouth he talked faster. Cameron looked down at his hands while he babbled. Then I looked forward at Keith in the passenager seat, and an idea hit me. It work for Keith, would it work for me? I lightly and slowly let me' arm drop from off the back of the seat and draped it across his shoulder. He contuined te' talk, and I think Keith and Damian got the idea of what I was about te' do because they both smiled and turned their attention away from us.  
"Cameron!" I tried te' sound angry and it caught his attention with scared eyes. He looked up at me and I almost felt bad for scaring him, but he needed te' stop blaming himself. I leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss te' his trembling pouty lips and that certainly shut him up. One of his hands rested itself on me' face as the other lightly gripped me' shirt.  
"I'm so sorry, Em." Cameron said when I gave him a second te' breathe.  
"Cam, stop apoligizing for something ye' can't change or I'm never kissing ye' again." I smiled evily down at him and he actualy began pouting making his lips look even bigger and even more kissable. I could hear Keith, and Paul's silent laughter ringing in he front seat and Damian just looked like he was smiling like an idoit as he looked out the window.  
"I don't ever want that." Cam smiled lightly and I kissed him again soft at first but Cam's hand went behind me' head and pulled me deeper in.  
"When ever ye' guys feel like ye'r done with ye' make-out session. We will be inside." Paul said and I didn't notice that the car was stopped and both Keith and Damian were already inside the house. Cam and I both blushed as we got out of the car and made our way into Paul's house. As I finally stepped into the light of the livingroom Cameron gave a gasp.  
"Whats wrong?" I asked as I looked around at everyone , who all had a shocked expression then Keith broke out into laughter.  
"Dude ye'r face looks like hell." Keith walked over te' me and started examining me like a doctor. "How does it feel?"  
"I told ye', I feel fine." I tried te' fake a smile but then Keith applied pressed te' the center of the bruise and I couldn't help but wince in pain. Cameron looked down at the floor, Damian lightly tapped his shoulder then lead him into the kitchen. Paul walked over te' get a glance over Keith's shoulder, then dissapeared up the stairs.  
"Ye'r definitly gonna need te' wear make-up if ye' plan on going back on stage."  
"Damn..." I muttered and Paul came back down the stairs.  
"Here, this stuff works really well just put it on twice a day and it should be gone in no time." Paul handed me a tube of cream that would help with the bruise.  
"thank ye'."I smiled at him. "What are we gonna do about Jason?"  
"Well We are gonna give him so time te' cool down, before Keith beats his ass again." Paul chuckled lightly as he looked over at the said surfer.  
"He was on Emmett what was I suppose te' do?" Keith defended himself.  
"I'm not blaming ye', I would have done the same thing except the difference is ye' actualy stopped, I wouldn't have." Paul's eyes had no sense of humor in them and honestly, it scared me a little bit. "umm...Paul?" Cameron's voice was weak and low. "Can I please stay here tonight? I don't want to go home just yet." He walked back into the room a glass of water in his hand and Damian right behind him.  
"Oh, I thought ye' were staying in Emmett's room?" Paul retorted with the question as I saw the light go back into his eyes.  
"I..umm...was hoping to...but...I could stay down here." Cameron blushed.  
"Yeah, Cameron can sleep in my room I have plenty of room." I said trying te' make sure Paul didn't do anything te' embaress him further.  
"Oh how generous of ye' Emmett. Sacrificing valuble bed space just for poor little Cameron. How noble. I wonder is there any reason ye' might do this? prehaps a certain little something thats easiest in a bed?" Paul snickered and I picked up on what he was implying.  
"Paul, we both just found out that we like guys, neither of us are ready for that yet!" I could feel me' face grow bright red just like cameron's as Keith and Damian laughed. Paul laughter echoed as he held his hands up in surrender.  
"Okay, Okay calm down Emmett." Paul tried te' soothe me, then I realized I actual had no idea how Cam and I were te' ever get...sexual. I wasn't a virgin so I did know some things, but nothing about getting involved with a guy. I shook me' head and pushed the thought away ,because relationships weren't always about sex. "I'm gonna make a cup of tea, anybody else want one?"  
"Can I please have one?" Cam asked shyly te' respond te' Paul's question.  
"Of course." Paul rolled his eyes. "Keith, Damo, Emmett?"  
"Yeah, sure." I said walked into the kitchen with Cameron and took a seat at the table.  
"Yeah." Damian echoed me in agreement.  
"No, thanks actualy I'm going te' bed." Keith and Damian said walking into the kitchen, Keith waiting by the doorframe as Damian took a seat next te' Cameron who was across from me.  
"Okay, night boy toy." Paul said getting out four mugs.  
"G'night." Cameron and I both said.  
"Night." Damian said looking back at his boyfriend. Keith walked forward and gently pressed a kiss te' the burnette's forehead.  
"Don't be up te' late, babe." Keith said.  
"I'm not a kid, Keith." Damian smirked and Keith just smiled back and responded.  
"No ye'r not, but ye'll always be me' babe." Keith pressed another kiss te' Damian's forehead then disapeared through the doorframe and soon we heard his footsteps going up the stairs. Damian's face was frozen in a smile as Paul took a seat next te' me while he was waiting for the water te' boil.  
"Cameron? What are ye' thinking about?" I asked as I noticed he was quiet and staring at his hands. He looked up at me, and I can tell he needed te' say something.  
"What am I gonna do about my parents? Their more homophobic then my brother is..." Cameron trailed off with fear creeping into his eyes.  
"Cam, look at me." I reached out and grabbed his hands with mine. "I won't let anything ever happen te' ye', no matter what. So I'll be there and we'll deal with them together okay?" He looked into me' eyes and I hoped that he wasn't looking at the bruise.  
"Thank you, Em." Cameron smiled and laced his fingers through mine. It felt a bit stange holding another guys hand, but it also felt warm and had a bizzare sense of perfection te' it. "So does that mean we're together?" Cameron cocked an eyebrow and a smile came te' his lips.  
"Yes it does." I smiled back at him and slowly leaned towards him. He got the hint and gently pressed his lips te' mine. The moment was perfect and I hoping it would last for longer then it did,but we were interupted by the sound of shutter closing and a bright flash. Me' eyes opened and I saw Damian holding his phone so it was facing us. Damian took a picture of Cam and I? Why would he do that he's no the guy in Celtic Thunder that is obsessed with me and Cameron. Then the reason hit me like a sack of bricks. "DO NOT SEND THAT TE' RYAN!"  
"I have te'." Damian said as I jumped out of me' chair and ran around the table and attempted te' take his phone. He managed te' fall out of his chair and get behind Paul before I even had a shot at catching him. "Sorry, Emmett I have te'. Ryan made me swear te' send him a picture of when ye' both finally admitted te' being together." Paul wrapped his arms around me te' stop me completely. "There it's sent." Damian turned his phone toward me and I saw a 'sent message' box. Damian, Paul, Cameron, and I all laughed in a nice form of synch that was only hushed when the teapot gave off a loud and annoying whistle. "I'm sorry Emmett." Damian chuckled again as him and I sat back down at the table.  
"It's fine I just can't wait te' get a text from him." Me' sarcasism rolled of me' tongue easily. Paul gave each of us our cups of tea then joined us at the table. The conversation was light and easy, none of us faking any kind of emotion. Damian was the first te' finish his tea and then went upstairs te' join his boyfriend in sleep. Paul was next and with a smug smile on his face he went up stairs also. Cameron and I sat at the table with soft smiles.  
"Cameron, do ye' have a passport?" "Yeah, why?"  
"because ye' said ye' parents were gonna be pissed so I was thinking. Come back te' Ireland with me. Just for a week, Please?" I asked as I set me' empty cup on the table.  
"I..umm..." He thought for a moment, and I gave him more reason te' say yes.  
"I want te' be with ye' Cam, but honestly I don't know how te' be a good boyfriend te' a guy. So I think we should just get away for a week and figure out how te' be together." Cameron smiled up at me.  
"Sure, that sounds like a good idea." I couldn't help but smile and finally a certain reality set it. Cameron was me' boyfriend. The idea got me' heart excited and I bearly could contain me'self. ",but there is one problem Em."  
"What?" I asked and I noticed how sad he looked.  
"My passport is at Jason's house."  
"I won't let him hurt ye' Cameron, I will never let anyone hurt ye."  
"It's not me I'm worried about." He looked down at our locked hands and I wanted te' say something te' make him feel better, but he had a good point. Jason was pretty strong for a doctor.  
"don't worry Cam. Paul, Damo, and I will go with ye' guys. He won't be able te' hurt ye' or ye' new beau." Keith came walking in in nothing but a pair of boxers.  
"Thank you, Keith. What are you doing up?" cameron mind seemed a bit more at peace.  
"Just came te' get a drink of water is all." Keith did as he said and got a cup and filled it with water. "So are ye' both comin' back te' Ireland with us?"  
"Yeah." Cam and I said in a funny kind of synch.  
"That will make Ryan happy."  
"Why?" Cameron asked looking back at me.  
"See Ryan is the one who always thought we should be together so him meeting ye' and then getting married will be overkill with his emotions."  
"He's geting married?"  
"Yeah." Keith took over the conversation. "Well, kinda. In Ireland we don't have gay marriage so technicly no he's not, but Neil always wanted a wedding and Ryan being the sweet guy he is orginzed sort of a fake-wedding. They're gonna go through the whole walking down the isle thing but they won't technicly be 'married' until the reception is over and they go te' the courthouse and sign legal stuff. Then they're going on a two-week honeymoon then they will be with Celtic Thunder again." Keith downed half of his glass of water after he finished.  
"The only difference is that we'll have a Neil Kelly instead of a Neil Byrne." I said completing Keith explination.  
"Good for them." Cameron said with a wide smile. "Hey, Keith do you think you and Damian will ever get married?"  
Keith didn't reply, instead he only gave us an evil smile and walked off te' bed. I was curious about his answer, but that could wait right then and there I only wanted te' be with me' new boyfriend.

_**(Dear Readers, So another Celtic Thunder chapter in the "I Didn't Know" saga has come to a close. Next will be "A conversation in the rain" which will mostly be about Paul and his lost love, and Ryan and Neil's 'Wedding' will not be in that one, because the 'wedding' will take place in book five "Son of Harkin". -Love, Sterwolf)**_


End file.
